goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Karst
"Wow. And I thought Saturos and Menardi had issues." :~ Sheba on Karst Karst is one of the antagonists in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. She is the younger sister of Menardi. Karst meets Felix's party during a scene in Madra, where she swears revenge on Isaac and his party for killing her sister. Stats *Name Variations **English Name: Karst **French Name: Karstine **German Name: Dinaria *Hometown: Prox *Weapon: Scythe *Hair Color: Reddish-pink *Eye Color: Red *Skin Color: Pink Boss Data HP 3240/3186 (Regen 0) PP 320 (Regen 0) Attack 426 / 354 Defense 158 / 107 Agility 235 Luck 50 Turns 1 -VS ISAAC'S PARTY: 3240 HP, 426 Att, 158 Def. -VS FELIX'S PARTY: 3186 HP, 354 Att, 107 Def. Ven Mrc Mar Jup Power 100 95 105 100 Resist 127 72 175 100 -Abilities- * Attack * Fiery Blast * Supernova * Healing Aura * Break * Death Scythe * Djinnfest * Heat Kiss -Reward- 2813 EXP 5280 Coins Dark Matter (ICC 1) bAs Flame Dragon:/b HP 5348 (Regen 0) PP 320 (Regen 4) Attack 389 Defense 134 Agility 215 Luck 55 Turns 1 Ven Mrc Mar Jup Power 95 85 115 95 Resist 100 25 175 100 -Abilities- * Attack * Fiery Blast * Supernova * Healing Aura * Break * Flame Breath * Djinnfest * Heat Kiss -Reward- 2502 EXP 1872 Coins Psy Crystal (ICC 1) Background Little is known about Karst's background before the games, other than she is Menardi's (presumably) younger sister. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age The party first encounter's the fearsome Karst in Madra, where she hears Felix's name spoken by the Mayor of Madra. She confronts him about the whereabouts of her sister Menardi, and through her absence learns of her death. She vows vengeance on Isaac for killing her, and stalks off to find him. The party sees hide nor hair of Karst until Champa, where they meet her, Alex, and Agatio. The antagonists remind the party of their quest and "flex some muscle" to pressure them to complete their deeds. They leave the party to their own devices, and sail off in their boat with assurances to "leave Isaac to them." Karst finally catches up to Isaac at the Jupiter Lighthouse, as she and Agatio spring a trap a few levels before the Aerie. Having isolated Mia and Garet, she proceeds to let Agatio take Isaac while she duels Ivan—an odd choice, considering her previous fixation with killing Isaac. Felix and co. interfere and prevent the two Proxians from finishing them off, something Karst will never forgive them for. Isaac gives Felix the Mars Star, and Karst and Agatio escort Felix and Piers to the Aerie. After Felix fires the beacon, Karst announces they have no further use of Felix, and Agatio steals the Mars Star. When Piers asks them if they were betraying them, Karst responds they had already betrayed them (by not allowing them to kill Isaac and getting in their way). What follows is as epic battle that begins with Felix and Piers facing off against Karst and Agatio in a frenzied flurry of combat. Soon after (two rounds of combat or until both Felix and Piers are KO'd), Jenna grows worried and runs to the Aerie and leaps into the fray with Felix, much to the Proxians' dismay. Shortly after that (an additional two rounds, or until all three are KO'd), Sheba joins as well, and though Karst knows the odds are now against her, she can't back out now. Finally, Karst and Agatio fall, and the battle concludes. However, before Felix or anyone else can deal the finishing blow, Alex intercedes. He informs Felix that killing Karst and Agatio would mean death for his parents who are held hostage in Prox. He heals Karst and Agatio so they can stand, but not enough so they can continue to fight (to which Karst replies "I hope you aren't expecting a big thank-you for this, Alex!"). With that, Karst and Agatio leave and head for their homeland, Prox, and the final Lighthouse. Upon arriving in Prox, they blow through the town with all due speed, telling the townsfolk that Felix had abandoned his quest and was unlikely to show up at all (thus, the townsfolk where greatly surprised when Felix did, in fact, show up). Karst and Agatio climbed to Mars Lighthouse with the Mars Star, but were stopped by the Wise One, who told them "they lacked the will to proceed", then transformed them into dragons and froze them in a block of ice. It is Felix and co. who free the trapped Karst and Agatio from the block of ice, and the dazed dragons immediately turn on Felix, attacking them. After being defeated, Karst and Agatio transform back into their normal forms, and as the lay dying on the floor, they tell Felix of what happened to them, the dreamlike state they were in as the fought Felix, and lastly, pass the proverbial torch onto them and give them the Mars Star, to light the beacon in their stead. They express a wish to remain alive long enough to know they had not died in vain. Duskshipping (Felix/Karst) fans often simutaneously squee and lament this tragic twist of fate. I"Your hands... so warm... people have such warm hands... I had forgotten..."/IKarst, to Felix, as she lays dying. Posthumously, if one cheats to give Isaac mind-read post-Doom Dragon fight (proof found here: http://kprs.laronmi.net/taow/miscellany/mindread/mindread.htm), from mindreading the townsfolk one can infer the story that Felix and co. told them regarding the deaths of Karst and Agatio. Apparently, Karst and Agatio fell bravely in battle against a dragon, which Felix and co. afterwards slew, avenging them. It is likely they told this lie to the Proxian people to avoid creating further resentment between the Proxian people and the people of Weyard - to have slain not only Saturos and Menardi, but Karst and Agatio as well, might have been too much. Were they right in making this decision to lie? Who knows. Fan influence In fanfiction, Karst is sometimes depicted as having a love interest in Agatio, although Felix comes a close second.